federationlegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Beastie
(formerly ) |gender = Male |eyes = Yellow |birthdate = 1913 |birthplace = , , Colorado, |age = |status = Alive |family = *Vella (sister) *Rosery (sister) |affiliation = Night Raid }} Beastie was an immortal turned . He had a very long and distinguished military career, serving in , the , World War III, the Iconian War, and eventually, the Galaxy War. Biography Early life Beastie was born on in 1913. He was originally a green snake who wanted to be all his life. He lived in a tank in a reptile room belonging to a professor named Dr. Montgomery. He was very kind to Beastie and all the other reptiles in the reptile room. Beastie, however, saw a young girl descended from , , named Amaya, who found out she could communicate with animals telepathically. She later discovered that Beastie wished he was Human. Not long after this, a mysterious stone fell from the sky, destroying the reptile room and injuring Beastie's owner, Dr. Montgomery. When Beastie got out of his tank, the stone zapped him and made him transform into a . He moved the rubble from Montgomery, saving his life. Beastie soon learned how to speak . World War II and the Gifted Ones In 1920, Beastie hid himself from the outside world because Dr. Montgomery told him they'd kill him on sight. Everything was okay until a group of s broke in their house searching for the stone and killed Dr. Montgomery in the process. Beastie took out the Germans but was captured by the . He thought they would experiment on him, but instead he joined a special forces group called the Gifted Ones. Beastie noticed three girls, one he already knew was Amaya, the young Japanese girl who became his first friend from the outside world. In 1936, Beastie and Amaya, along with a werewolf girl named Vella and a from Salem codenamed Witch, real name Rosie, who became the group called the Gifted Ones. Their mission was to stop the from building secret weapons and making super soldiers. Beastie rescued , , and s even though their rescue was not part of the mission. He even saved a Jewish family that was protecting their autistic child from being experimented on by the Nazis. The Gifted Ones gave people hope and helped the against the Nazis, but Beastie and others didn't realize at the time that they were being used. Amaya was skillful with a Katana. Her Kattana Inazuma -which meant Lighting Strike was a gift from her grandfather, who was one of Last Samurai from the Samurai Revolution. He gave her his Kattana Inazuma Before he Past away. Amaya Killed over 75 Waffen soldier along with 15 Gestapo Officers with her swifted swifts of Inazuma. Beastie admired his friend very much before he turned into a Humanoid creature. But thing in WW2 where getting Grimm when Amaya's Countrymen Attack Pearl Harbor in 1941 they even attempted to Put her behind Bars but Beastie defended her even if it meant a court-martial. Beastie was transfered to along with Hela and Witch to help an OSS Sniper Name Kharl Fairburne to assassinate Adolf Hitler during their battles Between the and the Nazis. They managed to kill Hitler Fairburne took the Shot but they were fooled; the Hitler they killed was a decoy Stated the Head Gestapo Officer Beastie and Kharl and the 2 Girls were on the run with the British who were pulling back for reinforcements where managed to take out the Gestapo Officer Hunting them. In 1944, Beastie began to question his U.S. commanders about what was going on in the war there he encountered an alien race called the Knuckonians, who attacked both U.S. and German soldiers. Beastie, Vella, and Witch took them out, but he soon realized they were not fighting just Nazis anymore. Then, Beastie found reports that Nazis were fighting an unknown group called Faal Mahlaan, but his U.S. commanders ignored his findings. In 1945, when Hitler was dead and Japan on the verge of surrender, Beastie hoped to see Amaya again he was very worried but sadly he found out She was going to executed attempting to sabotage the Plane that ready to Drop the Atomic Bomb on Hiroshima but thwarted by US Troops she Had Family in Hiroshima and refused to Them to Drop a Genocidal Weapon on her home state in Japan. Beastie managed to Rescue Amaya and went on the run from the US Forces hunting them as traitors to the country. Amaya saw nother but dishonor of the Bombings that made them no Different then the Nazis. Amaya However told Beastie its best to go our separate ways. After what happened, Beastie was somewhere North after the US Army gave up Searching he went to his Home with Vella and Witch, and his Old OSS Comrad Kharl Faiburne. Beastie Found a Box he open and it was Inazuma Amaya's katana, with the Note that Made Beastie have Tears it said that Amaya Loved him and hope will become Human he wishes to be in a Better World for Humanity. Beastie swore he would end the corruption that was destroying Earth. History with Sleacherling and the Shadow Raptor Beastie rescued a mysterious creature from called the Shadow Raptor along with a militia group who were against the and the . At that time Beastie encountered a sadistic Knuckonian who claimed to be the leader of Faal Mahlaan named Lord Sleacherling. Faal Mahlaan attempted to destroy the Earth's moon but failed at the cost of the Kuckonian leader Gyegar's life. The Eugenics Wars During the of the , Beastie rescued a young woman named Lucy, who was a . The Augments and other genetic soldiers from the world governments who were experimenting Her Lucy Learn during her travels with Beastie even tho None human like Kouta She Learns Not Every Human is Useless. After Beastie Defeated 5 Augments he found out Khan, the leader of the Augments, was sent into Space after many of his Augments were wiped out by the Diclonii, Lucy's species. World War III After World War III, Beastie helped mankind rebuild with the Minuteman when they heard a man built the first warp ship the caught an alien race known as the Vulcans to help Ternova the planet back the way it was after the Old War. Service with Night Raid The Iconian War Centuries after Beastie helped end the Iconian War, he joined a group of assassins who were affiliated with the Revolutionary Army, who were against a Corrupt Empire in Emperia. Beastie became the second recruit, and he got along with everyone except Mine and Lubbock. When Chelsea joined Night Raid. Beastie hated Mine, and they constantly argued with each other, even more than Tatsumi and Mine. Beastie Yelled in her Face WELL IF YOU WHERE IN NAM YOU'LL BE FORCED TO WEAR GREEN ! Becuase of the Pink dress she wear as a sniper but he became to try not let her get into his nerves. but during his time in the Events with Night Raid when they Lost Sheele by Koro and Bulat by Esdeath's second Hands the Three Beasts. He swore an oath that no more of his fellow Night Raiders will die he kept that Oath as long as he could. After the Battles with Esdeath's Jaegers He Rescued Chelsea from Being Killed by Kurome and her remaining Puppets. Unlike Lubbock, Beastie ignored Chelsea tell him to go back to HQ. Even though Chelsea was angry he spared Bols, a Jaeger of Esdeath's she's glad he Saved Her from being Sliced to Bits and Be Fed to Seryu's Dog Teiqu Koro. Najenda had a Moment to kick out Beastie after He Spared Bols but Changed her mind when He Saved Chelsea. During their Missions Mine Began to Be Nice to Beastie after She Having Romantic Feelings for Tatsumi but as situations began Grimmed as the Dragon Alliance began to invade Emperia the Great General Budo was Killed by the Same Leader of Faal Mahlaan forcing Esdeath's Jaegers to Defend the capital. Night Raid thwarted Faal Mahlaan by destroying a Voth fortress ship that rescued Beastie's Old Friend a Diclonius Lucy who meet back during the Eugenics Wars they managed to convince Lucy to be a part of Night Raid but Faal Mahlaan was getting Stronger every day while the Empire was growing weaker. Beastie and Lubbock managed to escape from Wild Hunt and killed the minster's son, Syura, who was the leader of Wild Hunt. Beastie knew Tatsumi's history with Esdeath having her Teeth on him ever since she fallen in Love they Manege to rescue Tatsumi from Being Executed by Eadeath without Casualty Beastie Learn Esdeath was growing weaker defending the Empire from the Dragon Alliance overwhelming powers from Faal Mahlaan. After the Rescue From Beastie, Mine, and Lubbock he noticed Mine took Tatsumi Somewhere unknown after that while there on in search of Outside Allies who are against Faal Mahlaan Mine Told Beastie that she Loved Tatsumi but both her and him wants to Keep it secret for now when the time comes she and Tatsumi are gonna get Married after the revolution is finished. Beastie smiled and Promise .The Days where Getting Close but went back dark again Esdeath Foundout that Tatsumi and Mine where Together she decided To attack them while Tatsumi, Mine, Beastie, and Lubbock where fighting the Remaining Wild Hunt Member Cosmina and Suzuku and with Faal Mahlaan Members MEME and Brawler and Hela the Hell Raiser. Esdeath Captured Tatsumi again this time with Mine and Done the unthinkable she Torchured Mine to death infront Tatsumi and fed her barely alive Body ro her pet Dragons leaving Tatsumi lost his Mine from Losing his two friends by Aria and her Parents, Losing Bulat and Sheele and Now His Love became to Much .Beastie decided to Go Back and Rescued Tatsumi again but Esdeath Arrived with a Sad look saying Tatsumi Escaped after She killed Mine and said that it was him and Night Raid's fault. In a rage, Beastie attacked Esdeath for what she did to Tatsumi, but Esdeath subdued him and Said if you want to Kill Me you'll have to be Stronger next time," and left Beastie while his fellow Night Raiders. Leone and Akame Ran after him. The Events after the Lost of Tatsumi and 3 other Night Raiders the Revolutionary Army had joined the Dragon Alliance a Stab in the Back on the Western Tribe and Night Raid forcing Night Raid to Be disbanded. Beastie Left and Decided to Take a Ship to Go find Allies Against Both the Dragon and Lion Alliances after he Left Nightraid and Blamed his Leader Najenda for giving in to Sleacherling and Faal Mahlaan . they only Person was with him was Lucy who he Consider a friend just like Amaya .Beastie Swore to bring Justice to Mine By Killing Esdeath the Woman who brought Pain to everyone she Considered weak along with Sleacherling. Before he Decided to Pack up he Saw Akame ,Leone ,and Surprising Chelsea appeared Beastie Said your not gonna stop me but Akame Said we're not we're going with you Akame Beastie Learn Najenda gave them a Mission to Help Beastie after what Happen He Is thankful he joined Night Raid. The Galaxy War Beastie was Reunited with the Gifted One who Joined His Party against the Lion Alliance and Dragon Allance Forces. Battle of the First Blood Beastie and the Eagle Alliance forces arrived just in time to thwart The Wraith's plan to kill Captain Howlingmoon. Beastie told The Wraith to return to Sleacherling and tell him that he and the Shadow Raptor were finished playing Sleacherling's "war games." The Wraith and her forces, realizing they were beaten, transported away. Appendices Appearances * * * * * Unofficial appearances * Notes and references Navigation Category:Individuals (Hybrid timeline)